


Side Effects

by Zimmercj



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Sad, Takes place after DSOD, Yugi needs professional help, intentionally open ended, mental health, this is somewhat depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: Atem had left, but he left certain things behind.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Side Effects

It had been almost 2 months since the ultimate duel, and Yugi still had not fully recovered. After Atem went on to the afterlife Yugi struggled with only having one soul in his body after sharing his with Atem for so long. He felt alone even amongst crowds of people, _agoraphobic_ is what he was told. Afraid and lost in the outside world. His friends and grandfather had tried to get him to see someone for help, but who would believe that his problems stem from the departure of a millennia old spirit? He would be locked up for sure.   
  


Still, he did go and talk to someone to make his family happy. Although there were something’s he still kept to himself, which is how he ended up taking antidepressants and anti anxiety medications which did help him with something’s that he had in his brain even before he met Atem. But they didn’t fix the problem of Yugi feeling like half of a person. _Atem, how am I supposed move on when part of me is missing? I wish I could still talk with you, even across time and the afterlife._ Yugi thought trying to make his mind link work even though he felt the connection snap as Atem crossed through that door.   
  
  


He continued like this for a few more weeks before his grandpa, racking his brain, suggested that he go visit the Egyptian wing at the museum. And having no better idea, he found himself in front of artifacts that were taken from Atem’s homeland. He walked to the obelisk standing in the center of the room, and making sure he was alone, started running his hand up the side hopeing for some kind of connection to his missing half.

Agh! Yugi yanked his hand away as he felt something stabbing in his brain. He briefly doubled over, rubbing his hands into his eyes until they watered. After the feeling subsided he stood up, and did a double take as he stared at the obelisk again. The hieroglyphics on the steeles carved into the obelisk started to blur and jump into the air reforming themselves into words that Yugi could read. _Great Pharaoh Atem,_ Yugi read aloud. Except, as he started speaking he knew that he was speaking Ancient Egyptian, and not modern Japanese. _How_ he knew this he didn’t know, but after all the weird stuff that has happened since he solved the puzzle he didn’t really question it that much. After a while of the unexpected happening it becomes expected. He stepped back away from the obelisk, hieroglyphics swirling in the air around him. It was then that he felt a single word in his mind coming from somewhere unfamiliar, yet so close. _Yugi..._


End file.
